


Wedding Bells

by Thatoneloser_kid



Series: Curious Archer Prompts and one shots [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 01:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14727101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatoneloser_kid/pseuds/Thatoneloser_kid
Summary: Tumblr prompt ‘Can you write a wedding for Curious Archer?’





	Wedding Bells

**Author's Note:**

> Any prompts? Send that to me on tumblr- thatoneloser-kid.tumblr.com

Robin hadn’t really been a huge part of planning the wedding, her mother and Snow had taken over with Alice, and even Nook was a surprisingly big part. Robin can’t say she minded, big parties weren’t really her thing, even when they were her own. 

That wasn’t to say she wasn’t involved, of course she was, she helped Alice pick out the cake, she picked out her own suit to wear. 

But she knew Alice would enjoy picking out the flowers, and the colour scheme, and all the other little details so Robin let her take the reigns. 

Alice had chosen a kind of forest theme, so Robin ended up dressed in an emerald green pair of breaches, a waistcoat of the same colour and a white shirt, her mother fussing around her as she helped do up her lace up the waistcoat. 

“Mom, I can do it on my own.” Robin grumbled. 

“Let me help,” Zelena huffed and Robin relented. 

Her mother fussed for a few more minutes until her aunt opened the door, giving Zelena a look that she seemed to understand immediately, offering her daughter a smile before leaving. 

“She is relentless,” Robin grumbled, turning to look at herself in the mirror.

“She cares,” Regina corrected, coming up behind Robin, holding up the jacket she had been holding. 

It was green leather, the lapels laced with gold lacing in an organic, root like pattern. 

“That’s beautiful.” Robin said, turning to look at the jacket, touching the cold material. 

“It was your fathers,” Regina said. “We talked about getting married, briefly, and he picked this up with the idea of wearing it on our wedding day.”

Robin felt some kind of sadness but she didn’t know her father, not really, just stories and legends, but to Regina he was tangible, a real thing that she had loved and held. She couldn’t imagine what Regina was feeling.

“I want you to wear it today, if you want to.”

That surprised Robin. “Are you sure? It’s yours.”

“No, it was his, and I held on too long. I had it tailored to fit you.” Regina smiled, holding the jacket up. “Try it on at least?”

Robin slipped her arms into the jacket, allowing Regina to five the lapels, a soft smile on her lips. 

“Yeah, it suits you.” Regina hummed. 

Robin smiled, turning to herself in the mirror. The jacket, when closed, sat just open enough for her waistcoat to peak out and, thankfully, the colours were similar enough that it didn’t ruin her outfit. “Are you sure this is okay?”

“He would want you to have it,” Regina assured. “He would be proud of you, a little miffed that you are better with a bow than he was but proud.”

“That can’t be true,” Robin reasoned. “Nobody respects me like they do him.”

“You know what that is, and it has nothing to do with your ability with a bow.” Regina gave Robin a knowing look. “Now, Snow is outside, she wants to start on your hair.”

“Okay, I’m ready.” 

Regina moved to open the door to Snow, smiling over her shoulder at her niece before moving to leave. 

“Aunt Regina?” Robin called, and Regina turned, her eyebrows raised expectantly. “Have you seen Alice? How is she?”

“Excited, giddy, giving Emma a bit of bother because she won’t sit still.” Regina grinned and Robin laughed because, yeah, that sounds like her Alice. “The dress is beautiful, have you seen it?”

“No, not yet. She kept it with Snow so I didn’t peak,” 

“It is beautiful, and she looks beautiful in it.” Regina said, offering Robin one last smile before leaving.

Robin looked at down who was smiling widely at her.

“Come mid-afternoon I’m going to have a wife,” Robin said, like she couldn’t really believe it herself.

Snow rushed over to her with a giddy smile, pulling her in for a hug.

“You look good,” Snow murmured, pulling back to look at the jacket. “This is new.”

“It was my fathers,” Robin said, glancing down at herself. “Regina gave it to me.”

“It looks really good on you.”

Snow braided Robin’s hair, incorporating a few flowers into the braid.

“How did you know? That you wanted to be with Charming for the rest of your life?”

“I could come up with a never ending list of little things but I think, ultimately, it is that regardless of what we are up against, with Charming by my side, I feel like I can overcome anything.” 

That made Robin smile, that was exactly what it was like with Alice.

“What about you?”

“In this realm? There was a moment where all the little moments just came together and I realised what it all meant. I had just gotten home from hunting, it was sunny when I left but then the heavens just opened, by the time I got home I was completely soaked through. Alice was waiting for me when I got back, a blanket she had been warming by the fire in her hands.” Robin smiled wistfully at the memory. “I remember just stopping in my tracks and just staring, for so long Alice thought something was wrong. There was just something that clicked, that this was who I wanted to come home to everyday, that Alice was it for me.”

“And in Earth realm?”

“Tilly,” Robin grinned as she thought about Tilly. “Tilly was Alice, but she had no explanation for the things that were happening in her head, you know? Alice has had all these adventures that explain all the creatures in her head but Tilly, she had briefly memories of Alice’s adventures but without the explanation. She thought she was crazy, and you know, maybe she was, and maybe Alice is a little crazy, too, she does have breaks and this buzzing in her head but she is still the kindest, most pure hearted woman I’ve never met. Earth realm happened faster than here, because we had nothing to really deal with there, we were distracted fighting then saving a troll and a village mob here. Our first date was when it clicked, she had never tired a candy apple, and the look on her face when she took her first bite.” Robin chuckled, ducking her head as she shook it slightly. “That was when I fell in love with Tilly.”

Snow was smiling at her, tears welling in her eyes.

The door opened and Charming poked his head inside, smiling widely at Robin. “You look great, Robin.”

“Thank you,”

“It’s time to go,” He said and Robin’s heart rate kicked up.

Henry was waiting at the alter with Roland and Lucy, smiling at her when she came up alongside him. “You look good.”

“Better than you will on your wedding day,” Robin shot Henry a little smirk, making the man roll his eyes.

“Nervous?”

“Excited,” Robin corrected, taking a deep breath.

“I seen her about ten minutes ago,” Henry commented. “She looked amazing.”

Zelena came up behind her daughter then, clawing her hands on her shoulder and whispering. “Are you ready?”

“So ready,”

Zelena nodded, turning to Charming and giving him a thumbs up. 

The music started, people stood and the doors opened. Robin took another deep breath before turning toward the door just as Alice walked through it, her arm hooked around her fathers.

Robin felt like the aired been punched out of her lungs at the sight of her girlfriend -fiancée, soon to be wife-. The dress was simple at the top, white with two simple straps over the shoulder but it progressively faded from white to emerald at the bottom, various different flowers sprouting from the green.

Alice’s hair was as it usually was, wild, and Robin was glad. Alice’s hair was something so iconic to who Alice was. She was wearing a flower crown and her lips were a bring shade of red, her eyes were line with eyeliner, out in a wing that was no doubt Emma’s doing.

Robin didn’t realised she was tearing up until Roland handed her his handkerchief, grinning up at her.

Robin accepted the handkerchief, dabbing under her eyes. 

Alice finally reached her, that bright smile not faltering.

Nook moved to hug Robin quickly before sitting

“You-wow,” Robin sighed, taking ahold of one of Alice’s hands, playing with her fingers.

“You think?”

“Not well right now, you’re making it pretty difficult to think.” Robin admitted, and Alice laughed.

“You look really good,” Alice commented, her hand coming up to touch the lapel of the jacket. “Is this new?”

“It was my fathers,” 

“You look beautiful in it.” Alice traced the gold trimming. “It really brings out your eyes.”

The wedding went without hitch, Robin stumbled through her vows, then cried through Alice’s as she spoke about the tower, and wonderland, and not being able to be close to her father, and how Robin was the only thing keeping her grounded through all of that. How, without Robin, she may have given up on ever being with her father again. Robin knew that wasn’t true, Alice was the most resilient person she had ever met, it was one of the many things she loved about her, but she was glad she was there to support Alice through the ordeal of getting her father back.

There was cheering and whistling when they were finally pronounced wife and wife.

The reception was held in the courtyard in the palace, open gates so anyone in the kingdom could show up. Robin had been unsure about this, she wanted everyone there but anyone could show up and cause trouble, but she relented when Alice reasoned that she could live in fear of maybes. 

Robin smiled crookedly at Alice when they stepped onto the dance floor, offering the woman her hand, bowing slightly. “You sure you want to dance in those shoes?”

“I once wore shoes fashioned from hedgehogs, with the prickles on the inside.” Alice said, accepting Robin’s hand, allowing herself to be pulled in. “This is nothing.”

“I- you are going to have to elaborate on that later.” Robin laughed. 

Dancing came easier to Robin then it did Alice. Granted, Alice was way more graceful then Robin but Robin had spent years being forced to take lessons by her mother. Her clunkiness was covered by her experience. 

“Wonderland,” Alice shook her head. “It is a little backwards there.”

Robin smiled, easily moving them around the dance floor and Alice managed to keep up with only a few stumbles. 

“You really do look incredible, Alice.”

“So do you,” Alice smiled. “I love this jacket, and what’s under it.”

Robin’s mind immediately went someone dirty, like most other twenty-five year olds mind would, but not Alice. 

“The waistcoat is a really nice shade of green, don’t you think?”

Robin breathed out a little laugh. “Yeah, it is.”

Everyone else joined them on the floor once the first had finished, then Nook snagged Alice away for a dance a few songs later, so Robin took the opportunity to dance with Roland, the little boy standing on her boots as she walked them around the room, laughing and giggling. 

Robin watched Alice as she and her father rocked to the music, mostly just talking. 

She only looked away when Roland tugged at her sleeve. 

“Did dad know Alice?” Roland asked. 

“No, he didn’t. I didn’t, you knew dad longer than I did, bud.”

That seemed to confuse Roland, which is should, he should technically be her older brother. 

“I think dad would have liked her, she’s nice.” Roland glanced at Alice. “And she is really good at sword fights with Lucy and I.”

“Aunt Regina said dad would have liked her,” Robin hummed, scooping her brother into her arm, a mischievous grin on her lips. “How about we go raid the food table?”

That’s were Alice found her about ten minutes later, hiding in the corner with Roland, their mouths stuffed full of food. 

“Are you coming back to dance, love?” She said, not even batting an eye that Robin’s cheeks were puffed out with food. 

“Mhm,” Robin murmured as she tried to swallow the food in her mouth, ruffling Roland’s hair as pushed herself off the wall. 

“So,” Robin started when they got to the dance floor. “You are now Mrs Alice Jones-Mills.”

Alice beamed at that, her forehead falling against Robin’s. “I have been called worse.”

Robin rolled her eyes, spinning Alice out and pulled her back in, their bodies colliding a little rougher than Alice expected. “You know, that dress looks amazing on you,” Robin pulled Alice in close, her lips brushing against the shell of her ear as she whispered. “But I really can’t wait to get to Snow’s cabin and get you out of it.”

Alice choked a little, obviously not expecting those words but when Robin pulled back Alice was looking at her with dark, hooded eyes. “You should be so lucky.”

“I am very lucky, I just married the woman of my dreams today.” Robin said, lifting Alice and spinning her, perfectly in time with the music. “And I’m going to take my wife on a honeymoon to a quaint little cabin by the lake. I’m going to collect come fire wood, warm up the place, then I’m going to strip my wife of this lovely dress and carry her to bed.”

Alice’s cheeks were a little pink at this point. “Mhm?”

“Yeah. I’m going to slowly lower her onto the bed and kiss every inch of skin I possible can, I’m going to treasure and worship every inch of her before I undress her completely.”

Robin had that crooked little grin on her face, the one that drove Alice crazy. 

“The thing is, Mrs Mills, I know every little thing that drive her crazy, I know that right now, that look in her eyes, she would let me have sex with her right on that table if the place were empty. But she will just have to wait until we get to the cabin, and then a little longer because I plan on teasing her until she is whining and withering under me, begging for it.”

“Robin,” Alice breathed, and Robin was unsure of it was a warning or not. 

“That’s exactly what she’s going to say,” Robin smirked. “I’m going to go really slow, which drives her crazy. So slow, in fact that it will feel like barely anything, just enough to get her shaking, quivering, with anticipation. She’ll act stubborn but eventually she will crack, beg for it harder, faster, _anything_ to just feel _something_.”

“And will you give it to her?” Alice asked, her voice a little gruffer than usual. 

Robin shrugged nonchalantly. “Maybe, if I feel like she’s earned it.”

“And what does she have to do to earn it?”

“Beg well enough.” Robin answered, smirking at Alice, which quickly turned into a smile when Snow appeared. 

“You’re carriage is almost ready to go,” she said, glancing between the girls. “Everything okay?”

“Yes-“ Alice answered, clearing her throat when her voice came out as more of a squeak than anything. “Yes, fine.”

“Emotional,” Robin lied when Snow glanced at her questioningly.

Her mother grabbed her before she could leave to the carriage, telling her to behave and that she was proud of her. 

Regina grabbed her after her mother finally let her go, telling her that her father would be proud, then Snow, then Emma. It was a good twenty minutes before they managed to reach the carriage. 

They climbed inside after Robin said goodbye to Roland, settling in for a long journey. “You’re a jerk,” Alice said, the smile on her face not faltering as they waved goodbye. 

“Me?” Robin questioned innocently, settling back against the seat. 

“You know what you did,”

“Mm,” She merely hummed, teaching down to put her hand under Alice’s dress, her fingertips starting at her ankles and slowly making their way up, over her knee and along her inner thigh, making Alice tremble slightly. She pulled her hand away after her fingers brushed the lace of Alice’s underwear, ones she had brought from earth realm. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Alice looked mad, glaring at her wife. “You are a jerk.”

“I’m sure you won’t be saying that later.”

She looked smug and Alice decided then she was going to make her pay.


End file.
